


Beauty and The Beast

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Danger Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies, Knotting, Painful Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Transformation, human/monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: "What happened?" Marianne asked."I'm not entirely sure.”Marianne wracked her brain for what could have possibly turned her husband into this. “Did Constance...is this one of her spells?”Dimitri shook his head. “One minute I was myself. The next minute, I had transformed into this monster.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Beauty and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conrad6136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conrad6136/gifts).



> I only just found out that it was monster fucker weekend so I rushed to write some furry porn. Noliver suggested this to me as a beauty and the beast AU and I wasn’t quite up to doing that sort of last-minute world-building so it just ended up being Dimitri as a beast. Thanks to both Noliver and Willow for proofreading this. If you need a better visual for Dimitri, he looks pretty close to a Charr from Guild Wars 2.
> 
> A quick warning that this fic mentions Mercedes/Dedue so if you can’t stand that ship, this might not be for you.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this.”

"Dimitri?" Marianne said, taking a tentative step into the room. When she’d heard her husband was sick, she’d rushed up to their room as quickly as possible. The first hint that something was wrong was when she found the door to their bedchamber locked. The second hint came when she knocked on the door and Dedue answered it. He’d seemed hesitant to let her inside, telling her that what Dimitri had was very contagious. Luckily, Dimitri heard her soft voice and as soon as he'd realized who was standing outside the door, he'd told Dedue that she could come inside.

And now, as she entered the room, she saw why Dedue was reluctant to let her in. Dimitri was hunched on the floor at the far side of his room, his cloak covering his back and shoulders. From her position behind him, she could see a set of ears and a pair of long, twisting horns coming out of the top of his head. A tail dangled out from under his coat, long and cat-like with a tuft of fur on the end. The voice behind the cloak was definitely his. Yet what she could see of him was not.

"Dedue, could you leave the two of us here?" Dimitri said.

"As you wish," Dedue said. "I'll be waiting outside the door."

From behind the cloak, Dimitri shook his head. "You've done enough for me already. You deserve a break."

“Are you sure I should leave?" Dedue said. "What if someone else comes? What if they try to hurt you?"

"Send another guard if you must. But you've been here by my side for hours. Please go and rest, my friend."

Dedue didn't look entirely convinced but he nodded. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Thank you, Dedue," Dimitri said softly.

The corner of Dedue's lips turned up in a hint of a smile and he left, closing the door behind him. The sound of footsteps retreated down the hall, leaving the two of them in silence.

Marianne took a tentative step forward. “May I come over?”

Dimitri sighed, his tail swishing behind him. “If you wish...though, I warn you. You may not like what you’re about to see.”

Her curiosity piqued, Marianne crossed the spacious bedchamber and came up beside him, taking a seat just a few feet away. He turned to her and she couldn’t help but stare. Though his body still had a human-like shape, his face was more like that of a lion, a large set of fangs jutting from his mouth. His arms and legs were thicker than before, his body covered in a layer of light beige fur. His hair was a dirty blond, going from his head to his chest and forming a mane.

Also notable was his size. Dimitri had been tall before but he seemed to have gained an extra foot in height. He wore a pair of pants - a slightly ripped pair that looked like they belonged to Dedue. Though he sported an eyepatch alongside his trousers and cloak, the rest of his body was bare. He looked worn out; the corner of his eyes were downturned in a way that relayed the sorrow he was surely feeling inside. As she gazed at him, he bowed his head, obscuring his features below his hair.

"What happened?" Marianne asked.

"I'm not entirely sure.”

Marianne wracked her brain for what could have possibly turned her husband into this. “Did Constance...is this one of her spells?”

Dimitri shook his head. “One minute I was myself. The next minute, I had transformed into this monster.” He shuddered softly, wrapping his arms around himself. "I think someone may have put something in my food. I don't know what they were expecting to accomplish. But I look like this now."

“I’m sorry,” Marianne said. She scooted up until she was sitting directly in front of him. He curled in on himself.

Marianne reached out to him. “Is it okay if I hold your hand?” she asked, her palm hovering over his paws.

“If you’re okay with touching these monstrous hands...”

He lowered his paws and held them out in front of him. Marianne couldn’t help but feel for him as she took them in her palms. He looked so completely demoralized. It left an ache in her gut just thinking about how sad he must be. She rubbed her fingers over his paws and noticed that they were soft to the touch, fuzzy and short with pads on the palms. Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed.

"Can you forgive me for looking like this?”

Marianne leaned in. “May I see your face?”

Dimitri hesitated for a brief moment then slowly lifted his head, looking at her with a pair of amber eyes. They were different from his usual pale, icy blues but they were attractive in their own way. She leaned in until her face was pressed to his and planted a kiss against his nose. "It doesn't matter what you look like," she murmured. "You're still my husband."

Dimitri’s gaze was smoldering as he stared at her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. But she’d always had a bit of a hard time reading him. Being a beast didn’t change that.

"Would you be okay sitting here with me for a little?" Dimitri asked, rubbing his paws against her palm.

"I would like nothing more than to stay by your side."

Dimitri pulled back the corners of his mouth, exposing his teeth in a hint of a smile, and Marianne returned it with one of her own.

His gaze fell to the floor again. "How is everyone taking my absence?"

"I don’t think very many people have questioned it yet."

“Ah, I see. Then nobody is worried?"

“Not really. I only just found out myself.” She tilted her head to the side. "Has anyone else besides Dedue and I seen you?"

"Mercedes has," Dimitri said. "The change happened in my study and she was the one that found me." He rubbed his head. "It's lucky it was Mercedes. She recognized me even under all this fur and went to get Dedue."

"That is fortunate," she said. "She always has been kind to me."

"She is very kind," Dimitri replied. "I can understand why Dedue asked her to marry him.”

"She definitely makes him happy.” She found herself smiling at the thought of the two of them together.

"I worry less about Dedue knowing that she's looking after him." As Dimitri spoke, Marianne found herself studying his hair. Slowly, she lifted a hand above his head, her palm coming to a stop just above his crown.

“Is it okay if I touch your hair?” she asked as soon as he was finished speaking.

“Of course,” Dimitri said. He lifted his gaze to her, blinking at her as if he were surprised by the question.

She leaned in and brushed her fingers through his locks, her hand running down the side of his face and to the tuft of fur below his chin. Dimitri closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. His fur was pleasant under her palm.

“You’re really soft,” she said, her own words bringing a blush to her cheeks.

“I suppose I am.”

“How does it feel? I mean, to be like this? Is it different?”

“It really isn’t that different,” Dimitri admitted. “Though it does feel a little bit like I’m wearing a thick fur coat. One I can’t take off.”

“Does it bother you?”

“The feeling itself isn’t awful. But I don’t really like being like this.”

“I’m sorry,” Marianne said. She felt her heart sink a little as she thought of Dimitri having to go through this. She’d once been accused of being a beast because of her crest. She couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to turn into an actual beast.

Dimitri must have sensed something was wrong for he reached out and brushed the pad of his paw against her face. “Is something wrong, my love?”

She forced a smile. “It’s nothing,” she told him.

Dimitri frowned. “You know you can tell me if there’s something bothering you.”

Marianne closed her eyes for a moment. “It’s just...with my crest and all…I guess I'm a little surprised that you’re the one who turned into a beast.”

“Bearing the Crest of the Beast does not make you a beast,” he said.

“I know, but…” A dark thought suddenly occurred to her. “Do you think it’s possible that it’s my fault? That my crest did this to you?”

Dimitri shook his head. “There’s no way your crest did this to me.”

“How do you know?” Marianne said.

“You’ve had it all your life and it’s never made you a beast, has it?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then I don’t see how it could make me a beast.” He took her hand into his paw and rubbed his thumb gently across her palm. “And even if it did make me a beast, that’s not your fault.” He brought his other paw up and tenderly stroked her cheek, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

Marianne leaned against him and buried her face against his chest. Without another word, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Her face felt hot like she was about to cry. But no tears came.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, running a paw down his back.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” she asked. For so much of her life, things hadn’t been okay. Even now, it was hard to believe things could be okay.

“I promise you. Whatever happens, everything is okay.”

Another dark thought entered her head. She pulled away and looked at him. “What if someone sees you like this? What if they hurt you?”

“I won’t let anybody do that,” Dimitri said. “We’ll figure this out. I know we will. I have faith in the people around me. I know they will protect me, even when I look like this.”

He caressed her back and hair with his paws and she found herself reassured by his words. For a little bit, they simply sat there, Dimitri holding her close and stroking her.

“I love you, you know,” he murmured.

Marianne felt her heart swell at those words. “I love you too, Dimitri."

She pulled away so she could see his face and smiled. Dimitri returned the gesture. Even now, he had such a warm and inviting smile.

“May I continue to hold you?” Dimitri asked. “For a little?”

“Of course,” Marianne murmured. She settled against his lap, her arms coming up around his shoulders. His chest gently rose and fell as they held each other, his breath audible in his throat.

“Thank you,” Dimitri whispered against her, his paws resting on the small of her back.

She put her hand under his chin and leaned up, pressing a kiss to where his lips would normally be. Dimitri’s eyes widened. Gradually, he leaned in against her, returning that kiss as best as he could. It wasn’t quite like a human kiss, his lips thin and flat compared to the ones he’d had before. But it was still soft and tender and Marianne let her mouth linger on his.

Her hand remained under his chin as he pulled away. She brushed up along his jaw and moved it to his cheek, his fur feeling wonderful under her touch. She couldn’t help but notice that he looked a bit nervous now.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, smoothing back the hair on his head.

“It’s nothing...it’s just…” he shifted a little and something hard brushed up against her thigh.

Without thinking, she looked down between him, her eyes landing on the source of that hardness. Heat rose in her cheeks as she stared down at his crotch. His cock was bulging quite visibly against his trousers.

"Oh…" she said, the words inadvertently escaping her mouth.

Dimitri inhaled sharply, bringing a paw up over his crotch to try and cover it.

"Sorry," both of them said near simultaneously.

"You don't have to be sorry," Dimitri said.

"Neither do you," Marianne responded.

Dimitri chuckled sheepishly. "I know this isn't an ideal time but...well...sometimes it has a mind of its own."

She understood all too well. She swallowed, unable to meet his gaze with the next set of words that came from her mouth.

"I could help you if you want?"

Dimitri sucked in his breath and when she finally braved a glance at him, he was staring at her with his large amber eyes. "You would have me? Even in this form?"

"Yes. Even now, I'd have you." She brought her palm to the front of his pants, her hand hovering over him. "May I?"

"Yes," Dimitri said, the words leaving his mouth rather quickly.

Marianne laughed softly and brought her hand between them, brushing it against the outside of his pants. A soft, bestial noise left his throat, somewhere between a growl and a sigh. Slowly, Marianne undid the front of his trousers. The sight that greeted her caused her breath to catch in her throat. Like Dimitri himself, his cock was bigger than she was used to.

Dimitri looked nervous as she gazed at him. "I know it's different."

"It doesn't bother me, Dimitri. I promise." It was definitely different. It flared out from a knot at the base, thick near the bottom with a pointed tip. She brought her hand up to it. "May I?"

Dimitri nodded and she brushed her hand along the underside. He made a strangled, choking noise at the touch. She was as gentle as she wrapped her finger around him, her thumb giving the underside another stroke.

His breath was somewhat ragged now. Her face felt like it could melt. Slowly, she began to stroke him, bringing her gaze up to his face. He was looking at her with the same loving look from before. Even now, under his bestial gaze, she could see the affection in his eyes. Heat began to pool in her lower abdomen, making her knees feel weak.

For a little bit, she simply stroked him, giving him the gentle, loving attention she felt he deserved. He leaned back on his paws, soon gasping for air under her strokes. It wasn't long before he was leaking from the tip.

Marianne ran her thumb over it and spread it down his length. Her strokes became harder and more solid, the lubricant making the process smoother to facilitate. It wasn't long before he jerked his hip up into her touch.

"Sorry, I should have warned you,” he said, sounding hoarse as he spoke.

"It's okay," she murmured.

"May I return the favor?" Dimitri asked.

Marianne gasped softly, the thought sending a shiver down her spine. She nodded and spread her legs a little, pulling herself up so that he could have access to her.

Dimitri lifted her dress and reached down. A soft noise left her mouth as he felt his fingers brushing up against the outside of her underwear. He dipped his paw below her waistband and tugged it down, leaving her bare and exposed to the air. She whimpered when she felt his paw pad against her skin.

"You're wet," Dimitri said.

She nodded.

Dimitri licked his lips. "I'm afraid I won't be able to do much with my hands like this."

"I'll gladly take whatever you can give me."

She shuddered again as she felt those pads dip between her folds. It didn't take him long to find her clit and as he rubbed against him, she couldn't help but lean into his touch.

For a few minutes, the two of them continued to stroke each other. The heat in her stomach grew with each little touch until it was almost unbearable.

"Marianne," Dimitri said, his breath heavy as he gazed at her. "I don't know if I can go much longer."

"Would you like me to slow down?"

Dimitri licked his lips. "I want to be inside you. Please."

The words sent a jolt up her spine. “Of course.”

She took a deep breath and pulled her underwear all the way off. Her dress quickly followed, leaving her completely bare to him. She flushed slightly as Dimitri stared, drinking in the sight of her.

“You’re very beautiful,” he whispered.

“As are you,” she said. As she pressed herself against the tip of his cock, she shivered, taking the base of it under her hand. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take all of him. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Dimitri laughed, shuddering as he felt her on his tip. “You surely don’t think...in this form…”

“I genuinely mean it.” Even as a beast, she could see the Dimitri she knew and loved. Even now, he was handsome to her. Leaning in, she pressed another kiss to his lips.

A soft growl escaped from his throat, his mouth lingering on hers. With her face pressed to her husband's, she slowly slid down onto him. Dimitri gasped, his breath hitching in his throat as she took him. His cock stretched her in a way she wasn't used to and about halfway down, she had to stop to adjust to the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri said, his forehead resting against her, his paw coming up to stroke her face. "Do you need to stop?"

"No," Marianne said. "Just give me a minute."

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him being inside her. There was a mildly painful ache mixed with hot pleasure and it took a little bit to get used to the feeling. When she was ready, she continued, taking him inch by inch. She got about three-fourths of the way down before it became too much.

"Sorry," she said, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can go any further."

"It's okay," Dimitri said. She looked at him and the way he was staring at her, his eyes wide and his jaw slack, made her heart melt. Both of them were breathing heavily now. Sweat dripped down her brow, sliding down her face and falling onto her chest and shoulders.

"You can move if you want," she said after a minute.

Looking at her like she was the world to him, Dimitri slid out a little before thrusting back in. She gasped at the movement, a jolt of pleasure shooting up her spine. As he moved within her, she could feel herself sliding down onto him more and more until his hips pressed against her rear, signaling that he was fully inside her now.

Marianne leaned her head against his chest and clutched at his fur as he moved. It felt so big inside her, stretching and filling her to her absolute limit. One of Dimitri's paws came to rest on her back, pulling her closer until her body was pressed against his.

He was so hot and slick inside her and she could barely handle it. She gripped tighter at his fur, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her. He was so deep within her, sliding against her walls and hitting her innermost core with each thrust.

Pants and whimpers filled the room as she rode him. Every little movement was bringing her closer and closer to her peak and as his thrusts became harder and more frantic, she could feel herself drawing close.

"Dimitri, I'm...ah~!"

Her entire body shivered against his. Slowly, she ground down onto him, moving her own hips until she was meeting his thrusts with her own.

“Marianne,” Dimitri whimpered and the sound of her name was enough to drive her to her peak. She bowed her head and cried against him, her body going limp as he slammed into her. He pulled her down onto him as she came, his thrusts drawing out her peak and making it last all that much longer. The feeling of gratification spread from her core to her extremities, leaving her weak and panting on his cock.

She fell against him as he continued to pump into her. He didn’t seem to be finished: far from it. He was breathing hard against her, his fingers scraping as her back. She couldn’t help but wince as she felt his claws tear through the fabric, scratching up against her bare skin. She gasped as the tips dug into her flesh, leaving slashes across her back. They weren't deep wounds but it was enough to draw blood. Strangely, there was something pleasurable about the feeling. Even in pain, his claws against her skin made the heat inside her flare-up.

“Goddess, you feel so tight,” he murmured against her and the words sent another wave of pleasure rolling through her. She wrapped her legs around his midriff, her arms coming up to clutch at his upper back.

“It feels good,” she whimpered. Already her toes were curling up, small jolts of ecstasy wracking her body as she rocked against him. Pain mixed with pleasure as he pressed into her ever harder. She had a feeling that she was going to have a hard time walking straight tomorrow.

“I’m getting close. Close to finishing,” he got out between breaths of air.

All she managed to get out in response was a whimper.

Dimitri pulled back far enough that he could look into her eyes. “Do you need any help?”

“Yes,” she gasped. He brought the pad of his paws between them and pressed down against her clit, careful not to dig his claws into her. Another strange thrill ran through her at the thought of his claws. He knew Dimitri wouldn’t hurt her on purpose. But the thought that he could wracked her body with pleasure.

She felt his other paw running down her spine, coming to a stop on her rear. He gripped at it, squeezing it between his pads.

“C-could you u-use your c-claws?” She whimpered, the words leaving her mouth before she could suppress them.

“On your clit? Or?”

“B-both.”

“Are you sure?” Dimitri asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Please,”

Carefully, Dimitri pressed the tip of his claw against her clit. Marianne trembled as he traced it over the delicate nerves. Then she felt his claws dug into her delicate rear and it was enough to push her over the edge a second time.

She clung to him, fingers digging into his fur as she rode out her orgasm. A particularly rough thrust left her vision swimming. She felt so completely at his mercy as he pounded into her. It was an amazing feeling, her body aching and so completely spent that she didn’t think she’d be able to sit upright.

“I j-just finished,” she whimpered.

At those words, his thrusts became almost frantic in nature. Then, without warning, he grabbed her rear and lowered himself to the floor, his other paw coming to rest against the carpet underneath. She could feel the base of his cock expanding, filling her in a way that left her hot and aching. A wet heat filled her already stuffed body until she felt like she was ready to burst. Then she was on her back against the floor, his weight pressing her down against the surface.

“Nng, you’re too heavy,” she whimpered, squirming against his weight.

Dimitri lifted off her a little, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. “Better?” he managed to get out.

“Yes,” she said, taking a deep breath. For a little bit, he held her there, keeping her wedged tightly between the floor and his body. Then he tried to lift himself off her a little more. She cried out in pain as she felt her entrance stretching out.

“S-sorry,” Dimitri said, realizing he was hurting her.

She glanced down to where their bodies joined and realized that the base of his cock had swollen up, making it impossible for him to pull out.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri said, coming to the same conclusion as her.

She rolled her head back against the floor. “This isn’t normal, is it?”

“No, that’s definitely not normal.”

For a little bit, the two of them sat there, Dimitri staring down at the point where she was tied to him. Then he pulled her against himself and carefully maneuvered the two of them until he was on his back and she was laying on top of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, covering his face with his paws.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, resting her head against his chest. She was aching on the inside, her body still far too full for her liking. But there was a small part of her that loved the thought of having him inside her, even now.

“I’m okay with staying like this a little longer,” she murmured, running a hand through his hair.

“Are you sure?” Dimitri said.

“I’m sure,” she whispered, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Even now, she was happy to be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, you're welcome to drop by and say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips).


End file.
